


Player's secret

by Alain_alas



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep Friendship, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alain_alas/pseuds/Alain_alas
Summary: Player has a problem and doesn't want to tell Carmen. She's mad but mostly worried.
Kudos: 27





	Player's secret

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize for the mistakes it may have.

Everything in the mission was going smoothly until Player started going off comms just to go on a few seconds later.   
\- Is everything okay Player?  
\- Yeah, why you ask?  
\- Are you having trouble with the connection?  
\- No, everything is fine. You know I will not risk yo-   
Then he started coughing. There it is, he was cutting the comms on purpose so she didn't notice.  
\- Player.  
Said Carmen a lot more seriously.  
\- I'm fine, just a cold.  
\- You can take a few days off, you know?  
\- I know, just don't wanna  
\- Play-  
\- I know you think I'm a child but I can take care of myself.  
\- And you have proven it, but I'm still worried.   
The line got silent and Carmen arrived at the base. Player was still online.   
\- And just for the record, I don't think of you as a child. Good night Player.  
\- Good night Red, see you tomorrow. 

\- Carm? Are you alright?  
Asked Ivy.  
\- Yes, why?  
\- Then who's wheezing?  
Asked Zack.  
Carmen hadn't noticed because she was too focused on the escape route, but as soon as the siblings pointed out she knew.  
\- Is Player.  
The siblings didn't have time to react, Carmen was already secure herself and started interrogating her best friend.   
\- Player.  
\- Yes Red?  
\- What's that noise?  
\- Is my... computer?  
\- Player are you-  
Then Player started coughing frantically and Carmen started panicking.   
\- Player?!  
\- I'm... I'm fine.  
\- What the hell is happening?  
\- I got a cold, I told you.  
\- I'm not buying it.  
\- Well it is true but...  
\- But?  
\- I may have a preexisting condition?  
\- Player I swear to God-  
She didn't finish when Player started coughing again.   
\- Is he gonna cough a lung?  
\- Not time to joke bro, this sounds serious.   
\- Hey! I'm serious!   
\- We'll finish this conversation on the base.  
Said Carmen.   
The drive was funeral silent, no one dared to speak when Carmen was that angry. And Player mute his comm.  
When they arrived Carmen requested to have a private conversation with his maybe sooner death best friend.  
\- Carmen I-  
She didn't let him finish.  
\- You are going to answer with the truth.   
\- I never lied.   
\- The complete truth.   
\- ... okay.  
\- Are you alright?  
\- ... I'm... not good but not bad either.  
\- That answer gave you more time. Now, what is this "preexisting condition"?  
\- ...   
\- Player?  
She was angry of course, but more than anything, she was worried. She can't be with him, she can't help him and she was angry because he may be dying on the other side of the line while... well, she had been in bad circumstances but that wasn't the point, because she chose this and even being her choice, Player had helped her... he was always there for her... and she couldn't do that in return.  
\- I can do this, I'm just a little sick, okay?  
\- Plese just tell me!   
\- ... Asthma.  
He was embarrassed, everyone in school laughed at him for using his inhalers or pity him for not being able to do the complete gym class. So he preferred being homeschooled, but sometimes he felt like he wasn't sick enough, that he should be able to do what the others do. Most of the time he thinks he's just being dramatic and he was ashamed of that.  
\- Have you already taken your medication?  
Carmen knew a little about the disease, she was a little relieved but she knew of death cases, so now it was important to know if Player needed emergency medical attention.  
\- Yeah-   
He started coughing again and the wheezing was getting louder.   
\- But... is not working very well.  
Player was a little worried now too, he hasn't had an attack since last year and he was unprepared. Even when he always took his control medication on time there's always a possibility of an asthma attack and he was having a bad one today.  
\- Can you call someone? Where are your parents?  
\- I... they are here but...   
\- What now?  
She was going to kill him for sure, Player thought.   
\- Here is 2... in the morning and... they... work  
Player was now gasping for air and starting to freak out.  
\- Stay calm and try to breathe. You have to go to a hospital now, you can call your parents yourself or I will.  
She was dead serious and Player knew he was being stubborn.  
\- I'll be back soon... so don't misbehave.  
\- I'll be waiting. 

After two days off, he got in touch with the Red team again.   
\- Did you miss me?  
\- I actually did, so don't do this to me again. I mean, getting me that worried, you can and should take days off.  
\- Same as you.  
\- And...  
She started.   
\- And?  
\- Please don't hide that kind of thing from me, I thought... a lot of things.   
\- I'm very sorry Red, is just very embarrassing.  
\- You don't have to be embarrassed.  
\- Anyway, what did I miss?  
\- Nothing that you don't already know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
